


Out Of Sugar

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Out Of Sugar

The man who lived next door to you was a rather peculiar yet fascinating man, and you both had taken a shine to each other. You met when one of his parcels was delivered to your house by accident, and you took it round for him and he had a book in his hand. The two of you got chatting about books and literature, and realised you were both very similar. This turned into twice-weekly meetings of swapping books and having a good cup of tea together, enjoying each other’s company.

You knocked on his front door, two books in hand. He opened the door and gave you a bright smile. “Hello, Y/N. Come in.” he stepped aside and closed the door behind you, leading you to the usual sitting room you both sat. He had already placed two cups of tea next to your usual seats. 

Sitting down, you handed him the books. “I really enjoyed the one you gave me, especially the ending.” you smiled, then handed him another. “I think you’ll really enjoy this one, it’s quite similar.”

Harry returned your smile, putting one of the books back onto his bookshelf and putting the one you just gave him onto the side table. He picked out another book and handed it to you. “This book made me think of you, I think you’ll love it.” he said, sitting himself down. You couldn’t contain your blush at his words, and you both began to read.

Hours passed, as did many cups of tea, and you’d both almost finished your books, but it was getting late. He guided you to the door and smiled. “Thank you, Y/N. I really enjoy your visits. This week however I’m away due to a business trip, but I’ll be back after then.” he seemed on edge, but you couldn’t put your finger on why.

You shyly pecked his cheek as you left. “Good night, Harry, see you soon.” 

Your heart sank a little as you read a book on your own, with a cup of tea in your hand. It felt extremely lonely, reading on your own. Even though you and Harry would sit and read in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was comfortable, and you both enjoyed each others company immensely. 

You sat reading his copy of The Great Gatsby, finally on the last page. You let out a small, accomplished sigh as you closed the book and drank the remainder of your tea. You checked the date on your phone, and realised it was the day Harry said he would be home. Hopping up from your seat, you grabbed a book from your crowded bookshelf that you haven’t given him yet and made your way out of the house. Knocking on the door, you was taken aback when nobody answered. Maybe he’s running late, you thought.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Months soon turned into almost a year, and the man next door still hadn’t come home. You felt lost, you’d thought the world of Harry, yet he disappeared without a trace. He was gone, and you couldn’t quite fathom the fact that he never come back. You hadn’t read a book since he left, you didn’t want to read again without him by your side. 

Almost two years later, a knock at your door awakened you from your thoughts as you sat at the kitchen table, sipping your tea absentmindedly. You headed over to the door, unlocking it before swinging it open. 

You couldn’t quite believe what you was seeing, you was in shock, your heart thumping wildly in your chest.

Harry was home.


End file.
